Décembre sur Grand Line
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent] A chacun sa façon d'attendre Noël sur Grand Line... #06 Chant d'espoir #07 Renard Rusé #08 Gigot d'amour #09 Décorons l'arbre de Noël #10 Le meilleur cadeau #11 Mère Noël 12# Gui-de des coeurs #13 Couronne de houx #14 Enguirlander #15 Faveur #16 La Cheminée #17 Renaissance #18 Invitation #19 Familial #20 Clone #21 L'Âne et la Mule
1. Dinde Farcie

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **... Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà plein de choses en cours. Qu'il faudrait que je termine. Mais ce projet a pas voulu me lâcher depuis que je l'ai en tête. Il y aurait peut-être mieux fallu, d'ailleurs...**

 **Donc voilà, j'ai demandé à mes camarades du Forum de Tous les Périls de me donner deux personnages et un thème pour chaque jour jusqu'au 24 décembre. Elles s'en sont données à coeur joie et autant dire que le résultat... Bah... Vous verrez bien X)**

 **Et, petit défi supplémentaire personnel, rester dans le monde de One Piece et donner le thème du jour suivant dans le texte : Ainsi, vous aurez le thème du 02 décembre dans celui du 01 décembre... Ils sont (presque) tous des thèmes de Noël... Je me demande si vous arriverez à les deviner !**

 **Bref, abrégeons pour le 01 décembre, avec toutes les informations à la fin...**

 **Et au passage, un énoooorme merci à Grise qui a corrigé une bonne partie des textes !**

* * *

 **.**

 **01 décembre : Dinde farcie**

 **.**

Kaku n'avait jamais échoué une seule mission depuis qu'il faisait parti du CP9. Et celle de Water Seven ne comptait pas, elle était encore loin d'être achevée. Mais la dernière en date… Il serra les poings de frustration et frappa la cheminée, enfonçant sa main dans la pierre. Il ignora le sang qui coulait de ses jointures abîmées et sanglantes, essuyant sa main contre son pantalon.

Ce soir était sa dernière chance de le tuer. Le charpentier et assassin le savait. Il risquait sa place en échouant. Et le CP9 était sa seule famille, la seule constante dans sa vie, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être radié.

Pourtant, Kaku doutait de pouvoir réussir. Non pas parce que sa cible était trop forte pour lui - quelle blague ! -, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait des remords à abattre l'homme duquel il s'était rapproché pour mieux le tuer. Un piège insidieux s'était alors refermé sur son cœur qui avait commencé à développer des sentiments.

Le charpentier ne pouvait pas effacer de sa mémoire l'attention de Katakuri envers les ouvriers qui travaillaient à réparer son navire. Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa curiosité et ses yeux qui avaient trop vécu, trop vu. Pire même, chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses sourires dissimulés par son écharpe lui revenaient, le hantant encore plus.

Ce soir était sa dernière chance et il savait qu'il la saisirait. Il était un assassin après tout et c'était sa mission. Cependant, il sentait aussi que le plus dur pour une fois ne serait pas de se débarrasser du corps, mais de porter le coup fatal. Il le regrettait déjà. Stupide cœur avec ses émotions inutiles.

Il reprit sa route en remontant son écharpe, sautant de toit en toit. Il observait d'un regard distrait les passants marcher difficilement dans la poudreuse en contrebas et les enfants jouer à se lancer des boules de neige. Tellement de joie… Normalement, il aurait dû sourire, sortir avec ses collègues et s'amuser en ce début de décembre. Normalement.

Mais Katakuri avait débarqué à Water Seven avec toute sa prestance et sa force. Kaku n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui, comme un papillon par les flammes vives d'une bougie. Et comme l'insecte, il s'y brûlerait les ailes.

Le charpentier grogna en remarquant que ses pas l'avaient mené sans qu'il ne le réalise vers le port et surtout bien trop près du bateau désormais réparé de l'homme qu'il devait tuer. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand quelqu'un l'interpella calmement.

\- Kaku.

Il se retourna. La voix du pirate avait porté, bien qu'il se trouvait tout en bas de la rue, à plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Kaku ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, le criminel l'aurait su tout de suite. L'assassin n'avait pas besoin qu'il devienne suspicieux à quelques heures de son départ.

Il descendit donc, atterrissant élégamment devant sa cible, bien plus grande que lui. Charlotte Katakuri tenait bien de sa mère, vu sa taille gigantesque. Mais Kaku n'avait pas peur. Peut-être était cela qui avait attiré en premier le pirate vers lui. Cette absence totale de crainte.

\- Fais-tu quelque chose ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Tu pourrais dîner avec moi...

Kaku sauta sur l'occasion, trop belle et tentante. Ce serait si aisé de le tuer alors qu'il baisserait sa garde… Un plan se mit en place dans sa tête et il attendit avec fébrilité le dîner, qui arriva à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Il s'y rendit le cœur battant alors qu'il tentait au contraire de se calmer. Fichu organe qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Les subordonnés de Katakuri le laissèrent monter sans difficulté. Tous le connaissaient de vue, sa réputation l'ayant précédée. Il se rendit à la cabine du commandant tout essayant de ne pas penser à la dague dans sa botte et le poison dans ses poches. Il devait sembler innocent et inoffensif.

C'était sa seule chance.

Kaku entra sans frapper, mais Katakuri ne leva pas les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, comme s'il savait que c'était lui. D'ailleurs, ça devait sûrement être le cas. Après tout, il venait du Nouveau Monde… Il était bien plus fort que les pirates de seconde zone qui se contentaient de naviguer dans le Paradis. Le charpentier haussa un sourcil devant la dinde sur la table et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Pourquoi une dinde ? On n'est pas à Noël…

Katakuri lui lança un regard froid et Kaku frissonna. Jamais le pirate ne lui avait lancé un regard pareil, qui faisait courir un frisson sur son échine.

\- Oh, sans doute parce que j'ai eu l'impression d'être le dindon d'une farce que tu aurais préparé, Kaku… Pour qui travailles-tu ? demanda posément le commandant.

Katakuri referma son livre sans le quitter des yeux et Kaku soutint son regard, de toute façon démasqué. Il n'était plus le charpentier de Water Seven, mais un dangereux assassin. Et, comme il le lut dans les yeux du pirate, bien trop jeune pour le battre.

\- Je n'étais pas venu pour te tuer, asséna-t-il froidement.

Le mensonge ne lui sauverait sans doute pas la mise, mais pour ce qu'il avait à perdre… Au moins, mort, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher son échec.

Pourtant, Katakuri sourit derrière son écharpe et Kaku eut la vague impression qu'il lui manquait une information importante alors que le pirate se levait, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je sais. Je t'ai juste invité à dîner pour voir à quel point tu manquais de cran.

L'assassin le foudroya du regard. Il ne manquait pas de cran ! La dague était juste dans sa botte. Il pouvait la dégainer et la planter dans le cœur de l'homme avant qu'il ne réagisse. Il pouvait utiliser les méthodes du CP9.

C'était sa dernière chance.

\- Si tu peux te mentir à toi-même, tu peux pas me mentir, rit le pirate. Tu n'as pas le cran, assassin. Oserais-tu me tuer alors que tu y perdrais ton cœur ?

Le charpentier se prit l'amère vérité de pleine face. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient alors qu'il comprenait lentement et il recula d'un pas, seules preuves de la tempête qui rugissait dans sa tête. Lui ? Entiché de Katakuri ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui autrement qu'en l'appelant par son prénom depuis un moment déjà. Qu'il se sentait bien d'habitude en sa présence, qu'il se lâchait et riait plus facilement.

Quand ? Quand était-il passé du jeu d'acteur à l'acte sincère sans s'en rendre compte ?

Kaku était un assassin. Katakuri était sa cible. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses muscles se bandèrent et il s'élança sur l'homme qui sembla soudain choqué. A raison sans doute, quand l'assassin utilisa le Pas de Lune pour être à la hauteur de son visage et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres, avant de retomber souplement sur le sol.

\- Adieu. Et ne recroise plus jamais mon chemin.

Il salua d'un signe de la main le pirate, avant de sortir. Oh que oui, Katakuri avait sans doute été un peu le dindon de la farce…

Mais celui qui y avait le plus perdu, c'était Kaku, sans aucun doute. Son honneur, sa fierté, son cœur… Ne lui restait plus que ce semblant de baiser volé et tous ses souvenirs. Il était prêt à affronter la déception de ses frères d'armes et le blâme qui lui tomberait à coup sûr dessus.

Cœur déraisonnable. Pourquoi existait-il donc ?

* * *

 **Personnages :** Katakuri x Kaku (bon, celui-là est un peu spécial, c'est le seul que j'ai choisi pour relever un vieux défi d'Illheart... Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment on en est arrivé là, je vous le promets)

 **Thème :** Dinde

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	2. Effet boule de neige

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Me voilà pour le 02 décembre, avec le thème Boule de neige et le couple Law/Monet !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mais à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **02 décembre : Effet boule de neige**

 **.**

Law s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans les laboratoires de Punk Hazard lorsqu'il ne faisait pas des recherches ou n'espionnait pas discrètement. Et une tempête de neige s'était déclenchée dehors. S'il ne craignait pas la neige, il n'avait pas non plus envie de se perdre. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle.

Il déambula en silence dans les couloirs métalliques, cherchant quelque chose à faire ou à découper. Peut-être que toutes les victimes de l'incident sur l'île n'avaient pas retrouvé de jambes ? Non, il en aurait déjà entendu parler si cela avait été le cas. Il soupira lourdement, avant de resserrer sur lui son manteau en sentant soudain un courant d'air.

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné, avant de bifurquer à une intersection, sentant le froid se faire plus intense. Un trou dans la bâtisse sans doute, qu'il faudrait réparer. César n'appréciait pas la moindre petite anomalie pouvant perturber ses expériences.

Law se rapprocha d'une salle, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, avant de pousser la porte. Ses paupières clignèrent devant le froid et la lumière soudaine, aussi éblouissante qu'une étoile. Il mit quelques secondes à s'y habituer, avant de voir la salle recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige.

Monet, évidemment.

Il leva les yeux, avant de se décaler brusquement. Une boule de neige s'écrasa à côté de lui et il eut un tic nerveux, tandis que le rire de la jeune femme s'élevait dans la salle. Elle se posa au sol, ses ailes l'entourant comme un cocon protecteur.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Law.

\- La surprise était réciproque, répondit-il sèchement.

Monet garda son petit sourire, avant de désigner du bout de l'aile les pauvres restes de la boule de neige qu'elle lui avait envoyée.

\- N'aimes-tu donc pas les batailles de boules de neige ?

\- Non. J'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages. J'espère pour toi que tu sauras vite te débarrasser de tout ce foutoir, César ne risquera pas d'apprécier.

Elle le fixa avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux dorés, avant de rire doucement, paupières closes.

\- Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort, n'est-ce pas ?

Law resta un instant silencieux, ses sourcils imperceptiblement froncés alors que ses doigts tapotaient sa cuisse sur un rythme connu de lui seul.

\- … Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne lui dirai rien ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui d'une démarche souple et ses yeux gris se durcirent alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle se pencha à son oreille, l'entourant de ses ailes, avant de souffler :

\- Je saurais te remercier pour ton silence…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Law alors que sa bouche était soudain sèche. Que pouvait-il répondre à ce genre de proposition, sérieusement ? Il voulut reculer, mais se retrouva emprisonné par les ailes de la jeune femme, avant que ses lèvres froides ne se posent sur les siennes.

Il se figea, avant de passer impulsivement sa main dans les cheveux verts pour approfondir le baiser. Il voulait goûter un peu plus de ces lèvres gercées par le froid, comme si cela lui permettrait de comprendre ce que lui voulait vraiment Monet.

Celle-ci s'éloigna avec un petit sourire mystérieux qui le mit sur les nerfs, avant de cacher sa bouche derrière ses plumes blanches. Le pirate aurait parié qu'elle souriait, se moquant presque de lui.

\- Peut-être en auras-tu plus si tu es sage et que tu te tais, le provoqua-t-elle.

Le seul signe de son énervement fut la lueur meurtrière au fond de ses yeux gris. Il se détourna d'elle avec toute sa dignité, repartant avec sa curiosité assouvie et le fantôme persistant d'un baiser au goût d'hiver.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	3. Faire un voeu

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà pour le 03 décembre, avec le thème Étoile Filante et le couple Apoo/Brook  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mais à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **03 décembre : Faire un voeu**

 **.**

Apoo n'avait pas remarqué l'affiche au départ, gêné par la fumée qui envahissait le boui-boui dans lequel lui et son équipage déjeunaient. Ce fut un de ses hommes qui la décrocha et la lui tendit.

\- Hey capitaine, vous avez vu ? Soul King est en concert sur l'île !

Le Supernova lui arracha presque le papier des mains, lisant avidement les informations qui s'y trouvaient. Il était intrigué par le squelette chantant, à tel point qu'il en était devenu obsédé. Il avait entendu dire que sa musique pouvait soulever les foules, les faire entrer en transe et il était si curieux de savoir si cela était vrai. Avait-il lui aussi un Fruit du Démon en rapport avec la musique ?

\- Vous vous y rendrez ? lui demanda un de ses hommes avec curiosité.

Un fin sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Apoo. Bien sûr qu'il irait, il ne pouvait manquer une occasion pareille !

Le pirate eut du mal à attendre calmement le soir, d'ailleurs, dévoré par l'excitation et la curiosité. Il se rendit à la salle de spectacle pour l'heure prévue, payant son entrée tout en songeant à comment il récupérerait son argent en sortant. Voler la caisse en toute discrétion quand il repartirait lui paraissait être une bonne idée.

Le Supernova trouva une place près de la scène, jouant des coudes et marchant sur des pieds pour l'atteindre. Les murmures devirent bruits, puis les bruits brouhaha alors que l'heure fatidique approchait. Enfin, Soul King apparut et ce fut un délire de cris et d'ovations qui firent grincer des dents le musicien amateur. Ses oreilles fines prenaient cher.

Mais il oublia rapidement ce léger problème d'ouïe alors que le chanteur commençait son concert. Pas un seul instant Apoo ne cessa de l'écouter avec émerveillement. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant qui découvrait la magie de la musique et c'était des plus agréables. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et ses yeux brillaient comme les joyaux qu'il dérobait. Il devait parler au squelette, il ne pouvait pas partir sans connaître son don.

Cependant, alors que le concert se terminait et que Soul King disparaissait de la scène, Apoo se demanda s'il pouvait approcher le chanteur sans que celui-ci ne prenne peur. Après tout, il était un pirate de la Pire Génération… Sa présence serait sans doute considérée aussi intempestive qu'un pet en pleine prestation musicale.

Bah, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, et le Long-Bras avait bien l'intention de discuter avec Soul King.

Il sortit en se mêlant à la foule, avant de faire le tour du bâtiment pour arriver à la partie réservée aux artistes. Il crocheta la porte avec facilité, se faufilant ensuite dans les couloirs. Il espionna discrètement les conversations pour trouver la loge du chanteur, tout en évitant les employés, ou en se comportant comme s'il avait tout à fait le droit d'être là. Cela retenait souvent les gens de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Il endormit d'une berceuse le garde à la porte de la loge de Soul King, puis entra sans frapper, comme il en avait l'habitude. Le squelette tressaillit à peine, prenant une gorgée de thé en le voyant fermer la porte.

\- Yohohoho, vous n'êtes pas une jolie demoiselle en quête d'un autographe, dommage, je ne pourrais pas voir de culottes… Que puis-je pour vous ?

Apoo ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, avant de secouer sa tête. Bon, il ferait abstraction de la première phrase pour se concentrer sur la deuxième chose étrange. Le Supernova savait bien qu'il avait une certaine réputation, mais il aurait pu en douter face à Soul King. Le chanteur ne semblait même pas le craindre. Il se demandait bien pourquoi… Enfin, il n'était pas là pour se creuser la tête avec des questions pareilles.

\- J'ai simplement envie d'assouvir ma curiosité avoua-t-il en allant s'appuyer contre le rebord de fenêtre. Vous avez un Fruit du Démon, pour enchanter les gens avec votre musique ?

Le Long-Bras n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot et il se demandait bien ce que le chanteur lui répondrait, vu qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir le jeter dehors dans l'immédiat.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit le squelette en terminant sa tasse de thé. Mais je suis heureux de savoir que ma musique plaît aux gens. Vous êtes musicien ?

Apoo acquiesça et, sans s'en rendre compte, passa bien plus longtemps avec le chanteur que ce qu'il avait initialement prévu. Sa curiosité n'était pas apaisée par cette rencontre, bien au contraire, elle n'avait fait que croître. Il ne voulait pas partir avant de savoir tout du squelette.

Le chanteur finit par le rejoindre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, continuant à discuter de tout et de rien, même si Soul King restait discret sur son passé et son état osseux. Puis l'aiguille sur l'horloge dépassa le 12 et Apoo sut qu'il devait rentrer au bateau pour que son équipage ne s'inquiète pas.

\- Je vais devoir partir, Soul King.

Le Supernova se demanda si ce n'était pas aller trop loin que de lui proposer de se revoir. Ou même qu'il lui donne son vrai nom. Il préféra se taire plutôt que d'abîmer la fragile relation qu'il avait tissé avec le musicien et il s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand le squelette lâcha une exclamation, le regard vers la fenêtre.

Ils virent tous les deux l'étoiles filante qui traversa le ciel et, bêtement, Apoo fit le vœu de pouvoir revoir Soul King. Il n'avait toujours pas perdu son intérêt et il avait envie de le croiser à nouveau un jour. Il se tourna vers le squelette et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Vous avez fait un vœu ?

Le musicien et chanteur sourit mystérieusement, avant de répondre qu'il ne le dirait pas s'il voulait qu'il se réalise. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et, alors qu'Apoo refermait la porte, Soul King ajouta :

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Brook.

* * *

Apoo n'avait pas oublié cette unique et précieuse rencontre. Il se souvenait même de la date exact, un trois décembre et du vœu qu'il avait fait. Simplement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son vœu ait soudain bien plus de chance d'être réalisé lorsqu'il vit à la une du journal :

SOUL KING, MEMBRE DE L'EQUIPAGE AU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE !

\- On se reverra sur les mers, alors, souffla le capitaine avec un sourire en coin. Et cette fois, je ne partirai pas sans toi, Brook...

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	4. Pet d'infortune

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà pour le 04 décembre, avec le thème Prout et le couple Pica/Rocinante. (Je ne suis pas responsable des couples, je tiens à le rappeler X)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mais à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **04 décembre : Pet d'infortune**

 **.**

Rocinante avait trois buts en infiltrant l'équipage de son frère. Un, l'arrêter. Deux, empêcher des enfants de suivre Doflamingo. Et trois, se tenir éloigné des autres. Il refusait de créer le moindre lien d'amitié avec eux. Aucun de vrai en tout cas, puisqu'il devait bien jouer son rôle.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait bien pu échouer aussi lamentablement alors qu'il regardait Pica allongé à ses côtés dans la petite chambre miteuse. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, se morigéna-t-il en se penchant pour récupérer son pantalon au sol. Il fouilla avec nervosité ses poches, avant de trouver son paquet de cigarettes déjà presque vide.

Il en sortit une, avant de laisser tomber la boîte sur les draps froissés et poisseux, allumant avec précaution sa drogue quotidienne. Il était nu, alors il ne tenait pas à s'enflammer à la place de son manteau. Il mordit son bâton de poison violemment quand ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les épaules dénudés du lieutenant.

Merde, comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ?!

Ses souvenirs de la veille au soir lui revinrent petit à petit en mémoire. Il avait passé par la fenêtre sans carreaux Baby 5 alors qu'elle passait devant lui. Elle voulait montrer à Doflamingo son nouveau ruban acheté par Jora… Puis il s'était retrouvé à côté de Pica lors du repas. Jora n'avait cessé d'imaginer des plans sur la comète pour les décorations de Noël, les enfants s'en enchantaient avec beaucoup de bruit et son frère avait laissé faire avec un sourire.

Mais Rocinante avait détesté chaque instant de joie, se rappelant sans cesse des morts qu'ils avaient semés dans la journée et qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger en avertissant la Marine, ayant été mis à l'écart du plan. Il était le petit nouveau en même temps. Alors il avait bu pour oublier. Sans doute un peu trop.

Il ne sut pas qui lâcha le pet sonore et odorant qui fit s'abattre un grand silence autour de la table. Ce dont il se souvenait par contre, c'était du rire nerveux et aiguë de Pica qui l'avait surpris. Le marine infiltré n'avait jamais encore jamais entendu parler le lieutenant depuis son arrivée et il avait alors compris pourquoi. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, il avait trouvé ça dommage que Pica n'ose pas plus souvent ouvrir la bouche… Il n'était pas responsable de la tessiture de sa voix et, Rocinante le savait pour le vivre tous les jours, c'était une torturer de rester muet.

Le reste était flou. Très flou. Mais, vu là où il se trouvait et la douleur lancinante au bas de son dos, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait vraiment arrêter de boire pour oublier et s'endurcir. Enfin, ç'aurait pu être pire. S'il s'était évanoui et que sa bulle de silence avait disparu, il aurait eu des ennuis. De très gros ennuis.

Il se leva et gémit de douleur, heureusement étouffé par sa bulle de silence. Il s'habilla rapidement, fouillant ensuite dans ses poches pour sortir son carnet et son crayon. Il griffonna rapidement sur le papier avant de déchirer la page, jurant alors qu'il se coupait le doigt sur le bord. Puis il la posa doucement sur l'oreiller. Il espérait que Pica ne se ferait pas insistant après ce message lui indiquant que ce serait la première et dernière fois.

Rocinante osait croire qu'il s'agirait de son seul instant de faiblesse.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	5. Livraison à domicile

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **(Oui, il est tôt, mais je termine à vingt heures ce soir et je pense que je serai pas mal crevée, donc bon)  
**

 **Le thème du jour est "Ruban sexy" avec un Sabo/Laki, alors bonne** **lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **05 décembre : Livraison à domicile**

 **.**

Koala devait bien avouer que l'île céleste sur laquelle le bateau des Révolutionnaires était arrivé un peu par hasard lui plaisait bien. S'ils avaient mis du temps à s'habituer à la pression atmosphérique différente, cela ne posait plus de problèmes maintenant. Le temps était clément et ensoleillé, le climat doux, la mer de nuages calme et paisible et vraiment, la jeune rousse aurait beaucoup apprécié l'escale inattendue si Sabo n'avait pas été fortement attiré par une tenancière de café.

Et autant dire que son ami n'avait pas eu le courage de montrer à la jeune femme qu'elle lui plaisait. Il redevenait l'adolescent bafouilleur et maladroit qui n'osait pas approcher les femmes devant la tenancière, alors qu'il était pourtant devenu un séducteur affirmé ! Alors qu'est-ce qui le déstabilisait autant, mince ! Elle devait supporter sa mauvaise humeur maintenant.

Elle foudroya du regard le blond qui soupirait, affalé sur une table à l'autre bout du réfectoire peu rempli du bateau, les yeux dans le vague, et elle en eut soudain ras-le-bol. Elle se releva brusquement, traversant la pièce avant de se planter devant Sabo et de lui tirer les joues.

\- Arrête un peu de déprimer dans ton coin et va lui dire, merde ! On repart dans trois jours et il est hors de question que tu fasses la gueule ! Tu te rends compte de l'exemple que tu donnes ? Ah il est beau, le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, à ruminer de sombres pensées pour une fille !

Sabo haussa les yeux au ciel, comme si elle ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire innocent, alors qu'une veine palpitait à sa tempe. Son ami dut sentir le danger puisqu'il déglutit, avant de s'expliquer :

\- Mais, c'est simplement que Laki… C'est un peu comme Betty, c'est une guerrière ! Je ne sais pas comment l'approcher !

\- Alors trouve une solution, séduis-la et fais-lui l'amour, ou prends-toi un râteau au pire, mais arrête de faire cette tête de dix pieds de long ! s'énerva-t-elle avant de sortir du réfectoire en claquant la porte.

Elle monta sur le pont, inspirant profondément l'air sec pour se calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait quand son ami se montrait têtu et borné, même si ça faisait aussi parti de son charme. Il ne lâchait jamais rien.

Koala trouva Hack accoudé sur le bastingage et elle s'installa à côté de lui, les joues encore gonflées de colère. L'homme-poisson rit doucement, avant de demander si elle était furieuse à cause de Sabo.

\- Oui ! Il est encore en train de rêvasser à propos de la jolie tenancière brune du Café de la Citrouille ! Son inaction commence à me courir sur le haricot…

\- Alors pourquoi tu es encore là, au lieu de trouver une solution ? lui fit-il très justement remarquer.

\- Mais parce qu'il ne me laissera jamais l'aider ! Faudrait que je…

Elle eut brusquement une idée et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle se frotta les mains, une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux que connaissait bien Hack. Sabo n'avait aucune chance d'échapper au plan de Koala.

* * *

Laki fredonnait tout en cuisinant son repas du soir. Noël approchait à grand pas et, avec Aisa qui ne cessait de chanter toutes les chansons de cette fête qu'elle connaissait, cela restait dans la tête de la Shandia. Elle s'arrêta lorsque sa sonnette tinta et posa sa cuillère dans une assiette, mettant un couvercle sur la casserole, avant d'aller ouvrir.

Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant un immense carton sur son perron, qui faisait bien la moitié de sa taille. Elle regarda aux alentours pour essayer de voir les livreurs. Personne, ils avaient dû fuir rapidement après leur livraison…

Elle soupira, puis ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Elle regarda le paquet, recouvert d'un emballage cadeau vert à pois noirs attaché par un ruban rouge, avant de trouver une note en dessous du nœud qui le fermait. Elle la prit et la décacheta lentement, haussant à nouveau un sourcil face au texte.

 _À l'attention de mademoiselle Laki, tenancière du Café de la Citrouille._

 _Puisse ce cadeau offert par un admirateur vous plaire._

La curiosité de la jeune femme fut titillée et elle parcourut de ses doigts le papier cadeau. Elle fronça des sourcils en sentant que certains pois étaient en fait des trous et elle se demanda soudain si ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du paquet était vivant. Elle fixa le nœud, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je suis irrécupérable, à être incapable de résister à ma curiosité… Allez, je l'ouvre, marmonna-t-elle pour elle seule.

Laki défit avec dextérité le nœud, hésitant un instant à soulever le couvercle. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, avant de le retirer lentement. Elle devint écarlate quand elle put voir le contenu et rabattit brutalement le dessus.

Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir l'un des plus bels hommes qu'elle avait jamais vu dans cette boîte, pas vrai ? Surtout enrubanné comme un cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

Laki ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu boire pour voir une illusion pareille, mais ça devait être fort. Elle déglutit, les mains tremblantes, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vue, avant de pousser tant bien que mal le colis dans le hall d'entré. Il bascula sur le sol, le couvercle s'enlevant. Elle ferma précipitamment la porte alors qu'un gémissement de douleur s'élevait du paquet.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ?

Elle se rapprocha du paquet à pas lents, se pinçant pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas alors qu'une tête blonde dépassait. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'homme, qui détourna le regard et rougit, sans doute gêné de se retrouver dans une situation pareille.

\- Je… est-ce que ça va, monsieur Sabo ?

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsqu'il la fixa avec surprise. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître son prénom. Mais à force de voir les hommes de son navire dans le café qu'elle tenait avec Conis, elle l'avait appris au hasard des conversations.

\- Ça pourrait être pire… murmura-t-il. Désolé du dérangement, une tentative d'aide de mauvais goût de la part d'une amie… se justifia-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, qui tira un sourire au blond. Elle l'aida à sortir du carton, avant de passer dans son dos et de défaire les rubans autour de son corps, qui le rendait terriblement sexy. Elle rougit à ses pensées peu chastes, ses doigts tremblants alors que son corps était si proche de celui du Révolutionnaire.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Sabo en la sentant trembler.

\- Rien, rien ! répondit-elle précipitamment, enlevant le dernier ruban.

Elle se releva en même temps que lui et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Sabo passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle passait d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis une odeur de brûlée lui parvint et, sans le prévenir, se précipita dans la cuisine, éteignant rapidement le gaz et, enfilant des gants, déplaça la casserole. Elle enleva le couvercle et reprit la cuillère pour mélanger, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que cela avait seulement collé au fond.

\- Je me répète, je pense, mais je suis réellement désolé.

Laki se tourna vers Sabo doucement, lui adressant un petit sourire crispé. Après tout, s'il lui avait bien dit la vérité lors de sa tentative d'expliquer sa présence, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Même si elle se demandait bien quel genre d'admirateur pourrait envoyer un…

Elle comprit soudain et ouvrit la bouche de surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle avait déjà vu la rousse qui gravitait autour du Révolutionnaire et, si elle en avait été quelques fois jalouse, aujourd'hui elle la remerciait mentalement.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose de drôle ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

Elle se calma en se rapprochant de lui, soudain plus sûre d'elle. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Il sembla soudain moins désinvolte, se tendant presque.

\- Non, pas que je sache, avoua-t-elle avant de prendre le risque de l'embrasser.

Peste, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait rêvé. Ses lèvres étaient moins douces qu'elle se les était imaginée, abîmées par l'air marin, et salées, mais elle avait l'impression de goûter un morceau de Mer Bleue.

Elle se recula doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant de chuchoter :

\- C'est mon paiement, Sabo. Maintenant, je te pardonne d'avoir failli gâcher mon repas.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'inviter à partir, quand le blond la retint par le bras et la colla contre son torse. Elle rougit mais ne tenta pas de se débattre, ne se sentant pas en danger. Cependant, que le Révolutionnaire fasse un geste suspect et Laki lui tordrait le bras.

La bouche de l'homme se colla à son oreille et son souffle chaud la fit frissonner. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son sourire, avant qu'il ne lui chuchote :

\- Ne devrais-je pas aussi te dédommager de la peur que je t'ai faite et du temps perdu ?

Elle crut comprendre où il voulait en venir et se retourna pour l'embrasser à nouveau, s'agrippant à sa chemise alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le contact.

\- Si, sans aucun doute, mais ça te coûtera plus cher, lui répondit-elle en riant, enivrée par sa présence et son odeur.

Et le reste fut sans aucun doute incomparable à ses rêves.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	6. Chant d'espoir

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le thème du jour est "Chant" avec Nojiko et Arlong (ceux-là ne sont pas en couple, il y a des limites que je n'arrive pas à dépasser, hein X), alors bonne** **lecture !**

 **Pour information, ce texte est pas mal centré sur la Saint Nicolas, qui était une sorte de Noël si je me souviens bien, et je vous invite à aller vous renseigner sur cette fête qui se fait encore en Alsace par exemple (j'en entends parler très souvent... -_-)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **06 Décembre : Chant d'espoir**

 **.**

Arlong était la pire terreur des hommes et femmes de l'archipel de Konomi. Il ne leur réservait que le mépris, l'asservissement ou la mort. Pourtant, en ce six décembre, les enfants oublièrent la chape sombre au-dessus de leur tête. Ils se levèrent avec joie, trouvant avec plaisir quelques bonshommes en pain d'épices et les mandarines de la plantation de Kokoyashi.

Mais une petite fille ne participait pas à l'euphorie enfantine des villages de l'archipel, malgré les encouragements d'un homme couturé de cicatrices.

\- Allez, Nojiko, souris ! C'est la Saint Nicolas aujourd'hui, regarde ce qu'il t'a amené !

L'enfant jeta un regard amer sur les deux mandarines et le bonhomme en pain d'épices posés sur la table, puis releva la tête vers l'homme.

\- Genzô, c'est les mandarines de la plantation et tu as toi-même acheté le biscuit à la boulangère. Je ne crois plus en Saint Nicolas depuis longtemps.

L'adulte soupira, avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Il n'avait plus vu un sourire sur le visage de Nojiko depuis la mort de Bellmer et l'entrée forcée de Nami dans l'équipage d'Arlong. Elles lui manquaient aussi horriblement, mais que pouvait-il faire, à part élever l'enfant à la place de son amo… de son amie défunte ?

\- Même pas un tout petit sourire ?

Nojiko fit non de la tête. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Sa mère avait été assassinée et sa petite sœur était obligée de travailler avec son assassin. Elle prit néanmoins les menus cadeaux, une idée folle en tête lui venant soudain en tête. Elle n'en parla pas à Genzô, sachant que celui-ci l'empêcherait à coup sûr de la réaliser.

Elle fila en-dehors de la maison après s'être bien habillée et, vérifiant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, se glissa dans la forêt. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis déglutit. Elle ne devait pas faillir.

Nojiko prit résolument la direction d'Arlong Park, marchant entre les arbres qui cachaient le ciel gris d'hiver, vérifiant que rien ne tombait de ses poches. Elle espérait être rentrée avant midi, pour que Genzô ne s'inquiète pas. Elle se prit brutalement les pieds dans une racine cachée sous la fine couche de neige, tombant au sol.

Elle retint un gémissement de douleur, avant de se relever et d'essuyer ses mains sur son manteau désormais humide. Elle esquissa une grimace en voyant les éraflures rouges, puis paniqua avant de tâter ses poches. Ouf, tout était encore là et en bon état.

Elle reprit son chemin, plus déterminée que jamais. Mais lorsqu'Arlong Park se dressa devant elle, sinistre dans le ciel sombre, elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour. Il était encore temps.

Puis Nojiko pensa à sa petite sœur prisonnière d'Arlong et sa volonté se raffermit. Elle fit le tour pour atteindre l'arrière du bâtiment et escalada un arbre assez grand pour dépasser le mur d'enceinte. Elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Elle n'était pas arrivée jusque-là pour se laisser impressionner.

L'enfant dégagea la neige sur une haute branche et s'assit à califourchon, se stabilisant. Elle parcourut des yeux le mur, se demandant derrière quelle fenêtre se trouvait Nami. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était plus le moment de flancher.

\- _Oh ! Quand j'entends chanter Noël…_

C'était leur tradition à Saint Nicolas. En famille, elles chantaient des chants de Noël. Et si elle ne croyait plus à cette histoire, elle voulait que Nami l'entende. Elle voulait que sa petite sœur sache qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Sa petite voix, faible au début, fut de plus en plus assurée. Et bientôt, un visage bien connu se dessina derrière une fenêtre.

Un sourire radieux se dessina de concert sur les lèvres des deux enfants. La buée obscurcissait la fenêtre devant laquelle se trouvait Nami, et Nojiko commençait à sentir le froid s'insinuer sous la couche épaisse de vêtements. Mais rien ne pouvait ternir la joie fragile qui réchauffait leur cœur à ce moment-là face à ce petit miracle.

Nojiko perdit cependant son sourire quand elle vit Arlong dans la cour, pointant un pistolet vers elle.

\- Tais-toi, gamine ! Et fiche le camp !

Ce fut un face-à-face silencieux pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent durer de longues minutes. Puis Nojiko frotta ses mains engourdies, avant de relever la tête, l'œil brillant et le regard défiant l'homme-poisson de l'arrêter. Elle se remit à chanter, presque en criant.

Arlong était peut-être la pire terreur de l'archipel. Mais pour le sourire de Nami, Nojiko ne le craindrait pas. Pour cet instant éphémère de bonheur, elle le défiait, pleine d'espoir. Il pouvait bien tout leur prendre, il leur restait au moins ça. Il ne pouvait pas le détruire.

Une balle érafla son visage et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais elle ne cessa pas de chanter, malgré la brûlure douloureuse sur sa joue. Le sourire de Nami n'avait pas de prix.

Arlong se rapprocha, furieux qu'on lui résiste. Nojiko vit dans son regard qu'il la tuerait si elle ne descendait pas. Elle pensa soudain qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Elle avait le devoir de ranimer le sourire de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

\- Je reviendrai chanter, Nami ! Autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! hurla-t-elle une dernière fois, la gorge douloureuse.

La balle partit et Nojiko, en voulant l'éviter, glissa de l'arbre pour s'écraser douloureusement au sol. Elle retint difficilement un cri de souffrance, écarquillant brutalement les yeux en réalisant qu'elle aurait pu se rompre le cou. Elle tenta de se relever et gémit en posant son pied droit sur le sol, le relevant immédiatement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'appuya sur l'arbre pour se mettre debout, se traînant de tronc en tronc pour rentrer au village.

Elle s'écroula plusieurs fois dans la fine couche de neige, se relevant à chaque fois en pensant au sourire de sa petite sœur. Elle devait rentrer. Sans elle, Nami n'aurait plus de raison de sourire.

\- Nojiko ! fit soudain une voix.

Elle reconnut celle de Genzô qui l'interpellait, alors qu'elle se tenait contre un arbre et respirait difficilement. Elle le vit s'approcher avec soulagement. Il la ramènerait à la maison.

\- NOJIKO !

Elle se retrouva soudain entre les bras du maire, qui la couvait d'un regard paniqué. Ses lèvres se craquelèrent alors que son visage se fendait d'un sourire hésitant et radieux.

\- Nami… Elle… Elle m'a souri… C'est le plus beau cadeau que Saint Nicolas pouvait m'offrir… chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, tandis que Genzô effaçait ses larmes de douleur d'un geste tendre du pouce. Il la souleva de terre, la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter, et Nojiko se mit à fredonner un air de Noël.

Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	7. Renard Rusé

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le thème du jour est "Miracle" avec un petit Lakis/Conis !**

 **Et vraiment, merci à toutes et tous pour vos adorables reviews qui ont illuminés mes grises journées !  
**

 **(On ne remercie jamais assez !)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **07 décembre : Renard rusé**

 **.**

Laki jura en voyant le petit renard blanc se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa maison. Depuis que les Shandias étaient retournés vivre sur Upper Yard avec d'autres habitants de Skypiéa, ce fichu animal considérait la bâtisse qu'elle avait construite comme son territoire. La plupart du temps, elle devait le ramener à Conis, sa propriétaire, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

La jeune femme était gentille et généreuse, Laki n'en doutait pas. Après tout, elle avait sauvé la vie d'Aisa malgré les brouilles entre leurs deux peuples. Mais la Shandia se sentait toujours étrange en sa présence, elle avait tendance à rougir pour un rien et à se triturer les doigts. Elle détestait ne pas avoir d'emprise sur ses propres gestes.

\- Viens là, Suu, chuchota-t-elle au petit animal en s'agenouillant. Ta maîtresse s'inquiétera encore si tu ne reviens pas vite chez elle.

Le renard Céleste la fixa un instant, avant de pousser son petit cri qui lui avait donné son nom. Il s'approcha, peu craintif, et Laki le prit dans ses bras. Elle sortit de chez elle, fermant la porte alors que son cœur accélérait. La guerrière se serait volontiers donné une claque. Il n'y avait pas de quoi appréhender cette visite chez Conis ! Elle lui rendrait Suu et partirait aussitôt. Son corps n'aurait pas le temps de trahir sa nervosité.

Enfin, elle l'espérait…

Ses pas la menèrent trop rapidement chez la citoyenne de Skypiéa. Laki soupira en arrivant devant la porte ornée d'une couronne de houx, avant de frapper. Elle resserra sa prise sur le petit animal alors que le battant s'ouvrait et que Conis apparaissait. La brune ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur les jambes nues dévoilées par la robe rose de la blonde et elle se reprit en lui tendant Suu.

\- Il est encore venu chez moi, j'ai préféré te le ramener avant que tu ne t'inquiètes, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

Le visage de Conis se fendit d'un sourire lumineux et Laki le lui rendit largement, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme prit son renard avant de le poser au sol dans le couloir, lui caressant doucement la tête. Elle se redressa pour faire à nouveau face à la Shandia.

\- Merci beaucoup Laki, je suis désolée qu'il vienne t'embêter aussi souvent ! Au fait, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Laki se figea, se souvenant soudain que Conis lui avait demandé de créer avec elle un café. L'idée avait été tentante, très tentante. Après tout, cela lui permettrait de s'occuper, d'avoir un travail… Mais cela impliquait de côtoyer la jeune blonde tous les jours et elle n'était pas certaine de tenir le coup. Comment pourrait-elle faire comme si tout était normal alors que son cœur battait plus vite en voyant la jeune femme ? Comment pourrait-elle servir alors que chacun de ses rires et sourires la faisaient frissonner ?

Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise.

\- J'accepte.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir et il était trop tard pour les rétracter. Laki ferait trop de peine ainsi et elle en avait conscience. Un nouveau sourire brilla sur le visage rond de Conis et la Shandia ne parvint plus à regretter d'avoir parlé trop vite.

\- Miracle, tu as accepté ! J'ai vraiment cru que je te faisais trop d'effet pour cela… souffla la blonde en se penchant vers elle.

Laki rougit, percée à jour, déglutissant devant le regard de Conis qu'elle n'aurait su définir. Dans le couloir, elle aperçut le petit renard se frotter les pattes, visiblement content de lui, et la brune commença à comprendre que Suu, beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien, avait tout fait pour la pousser à venir.

La Shandia préféra éviter la confrontation directe avec la blonde et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, rentrant dans la maison quand sa future collègue lui proposa qu'elles parlent déjà du projet. La brune foudroya au passage Suu du regard et ce dernier mima quelque chose qui fit rire Conis.

\- Non, tu n'auras pas de gigot Suu ! Décidément, Luffy a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi…

Et Laki pensa que sans le jeune capitaine, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle n'aurait jamais regardé Conis ainsi, débarrassée de son filtre de colère envers les gens de Skypiéa.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que le remercier silencieusement pour sa victoire sur Ener. Pour ce miracle qui avait tout déclenché.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	8. Gigot d'amour

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le thème du jour est "Gigot" et j'étais censée faire un"Luffy/La Viande". J'ai un peu détourné le couple, juste un peu X)  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **08 décembre : Gigot d'amour**

 **.**

Deux mètres. Personne à l'horizon alors qu'une marmite était sur le feu. Un bras élastique tenta alors sa chance, s'étirant dans les airs vers cette promesse d'un estomac bientôt rempli. Néanmoins, un coup de poing brutal sur la tête du propriétaire stoppa le bras dans son élan.

\- Luffy ! Il n'est pas encore midi, laisse donc ce gigot mijoter !

\- Mais j'ai FAIIIIIIM ! se plaignit le jeune pirate. Sanji, je veux manger !

\- Tu as mangé il y a une heure à peine ! Va donc voir ailleurs !

Sanji jeta sans aucun remord son capitaine en-dehors de son fief, la cuisine. Luffy se mit à bouder, avant de jeter un regard brillant de convoitise sur le bateau amarré près du Sunny. Si Sanji le maintenait hors des cuisines par habitude, peut-être que les piratananas* ne se méfieraient pas de lui. Il pourrait manger !

Il se redressa en souriant, maintenant son chapeau d'une main. Il étendit son bras qu'il envoya s'enrouler autour du grand mât de l'autre bateau, avant de mettre à profit son pouvoir pour atterrir brutalement sur l'autre pont. Le sapin présent sur le plancher trembla légèrement, entrechoquant ses boules colorées, alors que le jeune capitaine se relevait en s'époussetant.

\- Bon sang, Chapeau de paille, fais attention ! grommela l'un des pirates en levant les yeux au ciel.

Néanmoins, personne n'en fit grand cas. Quelques temps à côtoyer ce phénomène et les pirates étaient désormais habitués. Puis bon, c'était grâce à lui que leur équipage s'était reformé. Le "non" de Marco n'avait pas été entendu par le jeune homme et de fil en aiguille, le phénix s'était retrouvé allié à lui sans trop savoir comment.

Luffy haussa simplement les épaules avant de rire. Un fumet délicieux de viande rôtie parvint à ses narines et, guidé par son ventre, il retrouva sans problème parmis les nombreuses coursives celle menant le plus rapidement aux cuisines, bavant déjà à l'idée d'un bon gigot à se mettre sous la dent. Mais malheureusement, Sanji avait fait passer le message et il trouva porte close pour lui.

Il remonta sur le pont avec un air tout dépité, comme si on venait de le défaire d'une partie de lui. Il marmonnait dans le vague, le ventre grognant et l'appétit aiguisé. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, fixant mornement la mer calme, quand un mouvement dans le ciel attira son attention. Il releva la tête et saliva à nouveau en voyant un oiseau se percher sur le mât.

Oiseau = Poulet = Viande = Manger.

Tant pis si ce n'était pas un gigot, cela ferait l'affaire pour calmer sa faim. Il utilisa son élasticité pour rejoindre en quelques secondes l'oiseau, qui sembla surpris. Luffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir qu'il mordit le croupion du poulet, le meilleur morceau.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas prévu que le dit-poulet se transforme en humain. En son allié, en plus. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui semblait bien que l'Ananas pouvait se transformer en oiseau… Luffy relâcha sa prise, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Trop cooooool ! T'es un poulet à l'ananas !

Marco n'était pas aussi enthousiaste et tentait de cacher sa gêne derrière son masque impassible habituel. Il releva ses lunettes sur son nez, une aura sombre autour de lui, alors que le plus jeune s'extasiait. Mais pouvait-on être bête à ce point ou le petit frère d'Ace tentait-il seulement de l'amadouer ?

Le blond ne se posa pas plus de questions et prit le garçon par le col de sa chemise avant de sauter. Il atterrit avec souplesse sur le pont, avant de traîner son allié dans sa cabine. Il avait une mise au point urgente à faire avec l'idiot. Mais comment avait-il pu mettre au point l'assassinat de Big Mom avec autant de stupidité ?!

Le phénix claqua la porte derrière eux, avant de poser le garçon sur sa couchette. Il le surplomba alors que le jeune capitaine se balançait d'avant en arrière, un grand sourire niais sur son visage.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair, Luffy. Je ne suis pas comestible. Si tu as faim, tu attends le repas, comme tout le monde. Est-ce bien clair ?

Il garda son visage neutre, même s'il bouillait intérieurement devant la nonchalance de son allié. Il se rendait soudain compte de tous les efforts qu'avait dû faire Ace pour supporter cette boule d'énergie instable. Il soupira, puis prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits sur son bureau. Il l'envoya au jeune homme, qui la réceptionna avec un air surpris.

\- Tu devrais pouvoir tenir jusqu'au prochain repas avec ça, commenta-t-il simplement.

Luffy cligna des yeux et Marco crut qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Pourtant, le petit brun resta silencieux, le remerciant d'un signe de la tête avant de mordre dans la pomme. Le regard du blond se perdit sur le jus qui maculait les lèvres fines de son allié et il se gifla mentalement pour reprendre contenance.

\- Allez, file, souffla-t-il.

Le jeune capitaine eut un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil et éclata de rire, de son rire si particulier. Marco secoua la tête tandis que le gamin se relevait puis, alors que ce dernier passait la porte, le phénix chuchota :

\- Je suis disponible, si tu as encore faim. Les cuisiniers ne te laisseront pas entrer, mais j'aurais toujours des fruits dans ma corbeille.

Luffy croisa son regard. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi et le blond eut l'impression que le brun le jaugeait, avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui en avalant le trognon.

Marco ne croyait pas regretter sa proposition. Pourtant, lorsque la porte de sa cabine grinça en pleine nuit et qu'il sentit Luffy derrière, il jura tout en reposant la dague sous son oreiller, qu'il avait saisie par réflexe. Il faillit lâcher une remarque sarcastique en allumant sa lampe à huile sur la table de chevet à côté d'une de ses flammes, mais le visage sombre du jeune homme lui en ôta l'envie.

\- J'ai faim, souffla-t-il. T'as dit que je pouvais venir.

Le blond croisa les deux prunelles noires et, à la lueur de la lampe, il vit tout ce que le jeune homme ne disait pas. Il avait faim de réconfort, de chaleur. Marco crut comprendre et souffla simplement :

\- Marineford ?

Les yeux bruns se brouillèrent et ce fut tout ce dont le phénix avait besoin. Il se décala sur la couchette, soulevant la couverture bleue pour l'inviter à venir. Luffy se réfugia immédiatement vers lui, tremblant. Marco ne demanda pas pourquoi il n'était pas allé chercher du réconfort auprès de son équipage. Il savait, il comprenait, il partageait la même douleur que le jeune capitaine.

Il le prit dans ses bras, le recouvrant du plaid. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux à cet instant. Sa main vint tendrement caresser les cheveux noirs, son regard s'assombrissant alors qu'il sentait une cicatrice sous ses doigts. Combien d'autres blessures invisibles cachait-il ?

Le plus vieux souffla sur la flamme faiblarde de la lampe, resserrant son bras autour de Luffy pour le rassurer.

\- Dors. Je serai là si besoin.

Le jeune adulte acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Marco eut un petit rire, avant de lui souhaiter de rêver de bons gigots. Le brun lui tira la langue, avant de lui répliquer qu'il rêverait d'un poulet à l'ananas.

Marco ne sut pas pourquoi il rougit dans l'obscurité, ni pourquoi il sentit son cœur le réchauffer agréablement. Mais il en était presque à prier que Luffy vienne plus souvent s'incruster dans son lit.

* * *

 ***piratananas : Luffy devait avoir un surnom pour les pirates sous les ordres de Marco. Grise a proposé ça et c'est resté X)**

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	9. Décorons l'arbre de Noël

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le thème du jour est "Sapin" avec un Ace/Marco ! Pour une fois, c'est pas un couple rare X)  
**

 **(Dites vous bien que ça doit être le seul)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **09 décembre : Décorons l'arbre de Noël**

 **.**

Le Moby Dick était bien agité en ce début de décembre. Amarré dans une crique d'une île hivernale boisée, le bateau tanguait doucement au rythme lent des vagues alors que sur le pont, les marins joyeux décoraient un immense sapin abattu sur l'île. Tous, sauf un.

\- Allez, Ace, viens aider !

\- Fais pas la tête, Commandant ! On dirait que tu as avalé quelque chose qui passe pas !

\- On savait pas que Marco te donnait autant de mal ! ajouta l'un d'eux pour plaisanter.

Les pirates rirent au sous-entendu graveleux, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace leur lance un regard noir, toujours sans chemise malgré le froid. Ils préférèrent se taire plutôt que d'affronter la colère du brun qui avait l'air de fort méchante humeur.

Ace se redressa de la rambarde à laquelle il était accoudé, avant de retourner dans sa cabine pour échapper à la joie ambiante. C'était le deuxième Noël qu'il passait sans Luffy et son attachant petit frère lui manquait. Puis, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche, comme si fêter Noël pour la première fois avec sa nouvelle famille était une trahison.

Il claqua la porte de sa cabine avec rage, faisant trembler les murs et relever la tête à son colocataire, qui posa sa plume avec un calme olympien. Marco soupira et se tourna à moitié vers lui, passant un bras au-dessus du dossier de la chaise.

\- Ace, je suis en train de tracer une carte, j'aimerai donc que tu ne crées pas un mini tremblement de terre quand tu rentres, yoi, exposa-t-il clairement.

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et se réfugia sur sa couchette, s'allongeant avant de tourner le dos à son amant. Marco soupira, avant de se lever et de le rejoindre, s'installant contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de son ventre pour le rapprocher de lui et sa main libre joua avec les cheveux noirs.

\- Il y a un problème, Ace, yoi ?

Le jeune commandant décida de se murer dans le silence. Il n'avait pas envie d'exposer ses états d'âme à son amant, même s'il appréciait ses gestes tendres. Il se morigéna mentalement. Il ne devait pas aimer ces marques d'affection. Il n'y avait que du sexe entre Marco et lui. Rien d'autre. L'amour était un mal auquel il ne voulait pas succomber.

Marco soupira devant l'entêtement du brun et déposa un baiser léger dans son cou. Il connaissait Ace sur le bout des doigts désormais et il savait comment il marchait. La difficulté n'était pas de le faire parler, mais de le sortir de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Dois-je aller interroger nos frères, yoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il souleva la tête pour la soutenir avec sa main, arrêtant de caresser les cheveux rendus cassants par le sel marin. Il surplomba Ace, attendant que ce dernier daigne lui parler. Le plus jeune grommela une réponse inaudible et le blond se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

\- Plaît-il, yoi ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris…

Il eut un fin sourire quand Ace tourna la tête vers lui pour le gratifier d'un regard noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, depuis le temps. Le brun n'avait eu que ce regard-là durant les mois où il refusait de devenir un des fils de Barbe-Blanche.

\- Ace, je veux simplement t'aider… Tu sais bien que tout ce que tu pourras dire ne sortira pas de cette pièce, yoi. Même Père n'en saura rien.

Le commandant de la seconde division soupira, ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, toujours silencieux. Marco leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'obliger le brun à se redresser. Après quelques mouvements, compliqués par l'étroitesse de la couche, le phénix assit Ace entre ses jambes et entoura son torse chaud de ses bras. Son visage se nicha dans le creux de son épaule couverte d'éphélides, ignorant les lunettes qu'il avait gardé sur son nez.

\- S'il te plaît, le pria-t-il. J'aime pas te voir grognon, yoi.

Entre ses bras, son amant soupira, basculant légèrement la tête en arrière. Par où commencer ? De toute façon, Marco ne le lâcherait pas sans avoir eu de réponses. Il était aussi têtu que lui.

\- Je… Ils semblaient tous si heureux de décorer ce fichu sapin gigantesque. Je me suis dit que Luffy adorerait voir ça et… J'ai l'impression de le trahir en un sens, en ayant accepté l'offre de Père. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée.

La main du blond s'abattit sans coup de semonce sur son crâne et par automatisme, Ace lâcha un cri de douleur avant de se masser l'arrière de la tête. Bon, après, son amant n'avait pas frappé fort. Son pépé était bien pire.

\- S'pèce de crétin, yoi. De ce que tu m'as raconté, je suis certain que ton frère serait heureux pour toi. Puis, il est un peu de notre famille quand même, yoi.

Marco embrassa les cheveux de son amant avec tendresse, ses mains glissant sur le torse dénudé. Ace fut parcouru par un frisson et le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait voir l'effet qu'il faisait au plus jeune. Puis il fronça les sourcils, comprenant quelque chose que sa petite allumette n'avait pas dit.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de vrai Noël, yoi ? Avec un sapin et des cadeaux ?

Ace se crispa dans ses bras, lui donnant sa réponse sans ouvrir la bouche. Marco eut un regard triste, puis embrassa son amant, volant ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Sa bouche glissa ensuite sur les joues devenues rouges jusqu'à son oreille, avant qu'il ne lui chuchote :

\- Je te promets que tu auras au moins un cadeau, yoi. Moi, attaché au lit par des jolis rubans, à ta merci et prêt à être _déballé_...

Il rit alors que son amant arborait soudain son air prédateur, le même que devant un succulent repas. Mais Marco ne s'en offusqua pas, encore moins quand cela lui valut un regard plein de désir.

\- Allez, file, j'ai ma carte à finir, yoi. Puis tu devrais aider à faire le sapin, je suis sûr que ça te plairait.

Ace l'embrassa avant qu'il ne se relève et quitta la cabine alors que le phénix se remettait derrière son bureau. Le blond continua de fixer la porte quelques instants, l'air rêveur, avant de remonter ses lunettes sur le nez et de reprendre sa plume.

Marco avait encore plus hâte maintenant d'être le jour de Noël pour voir le visage extatique de son amant.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	10. Le meilleur cadeau

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le thème du jour est "Cadeau" avec un Sai/Baby 5 ! J'avais oublié que c'était ce couple aujourd'hui et non, je n'ai absolument pas gagatisé quand je m'en suis aperçue. Pas du tout.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **10 décembre : Le meilleur cadeau**

 **.**

Sai était bien embêté. Il ne savait pas quoi offrir à sa femme pour Noël. Il savait bien que la seule chose qui lui ferait plaisir, c'était de se sentir utile. Pas de bijoux, de tenues d'apparat somptueuses ou d'autres objets du même acabit. C'était bien un des traits de caractère de Baby 5 qu'il adorait autant qu'il détestait. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'empêcher de céder à tout le monde, se mettant dans des colères folles lorsqu'on essayait d'abuser d'elle. Le dernier en date, un général de la Nihou Navy, avait atterri à l'hôpital pour bien trois mois.

Il grinça des dents à ce souvenir amer et soupira lourdement, avant de s'accouder sur la rambarde du balcon où il était. Il regarda avec un sourire tendre sa femme s'entraîner contre son frère sur le terrain de sable rouge, avant qu'une veine ne batte contre sa tempe lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il revint à l'intérieur, fermant la porte fenêtre menant au balcon, avant de grogner :

\- Oui ?

Un de ses subordonnés entra, les jambes tremblantes, n'apportant visiblement pas une bonne nouvelle. Les soldats avaient dû jouer à Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux pour savoir qui serait le malheureux à lui transmettre l'information.

\- Je… Le roi veut que vous l'accompagner à la Rêverie, Commandant.

\- Mais c'est dans peu de temps ! réalisa aussitôt Sai.

Il sut soudain qu'il ne pourrait pas passer Noël avec sa femme et sa famille. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas détaché de son roi plus tôt ? Il avait envie de l'envoyer valser, mais il n'avait pour l'instant aucune marche de manœuvre. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Quand partons-nous ? soupira-t-il, essayant de se calmer.

\- De… Demain, bafouilla le soldat, avant de prendre les jambes à son cou.

Sai hurla de rage et donna un coup de pied dans le mur. Bon sang, ce fichu roi ne pouvait-il pas prévenir plus tôt ? Il pensa à Baby 5 et cela lui suffit pour s'apaiser, tant bien que mal. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Comment le lui annoncerait-il ? Ils avaient eu tellement peu de temps pour eux…

Il s'assit sur le lit et ne cessa d'y réfléchir jusqu'à ce que l'ancienne assassin rentre dans leur chambre et se glisse dans son dos, l'embrassant sur la joue alors que ses mains glissaient sur son torse dénudé.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé, Sai, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il soupira lourdement, avant de prendre les mains de sa femme entre les siennes, les caressant doucement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser seul, Baby 5 était si fragile derrière ses apparences de femme forte…

\- Le roi du Pays des Fleurs m'ordonne de l'accompagner à la Rêverie. Tu devras rester ici, murmura-t-il en relevant la tête pour l'admirer.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle se sentait abandonnée, mais elle lui sourit comme si cela ne lui faisait rien. Il se sentit mal et se retourna pour la serrer maladroitement contre lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire autrement.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu m'accompagnes, mais…

Il ne trouva aucune bonne raison, tous ses arguments lui semblants soudain fallacieux. Il soupira, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose qui le rendait malade d'avance :

\- Tu seras plus utile en restant ici, Baby.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira et il se détesta. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ne sachant pas comment lui dire qu'il était désolé de la laisser derrière et qu'il aurait aimé avoir le choix, qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour que personne n'abuse de sa bonne volonté, encore.

Puis sa femme se tordit légèrement les mains, signe qu'elle avait une question qui la gênait à poser. Il l'encouragea d'un regard, se détachant un peu d'elle pour caresser sa joue du pouce. Elle baissa les yeux, avant de murmurer :

\- Dis… Tu… Tu rentreras vite ?

Sai saisit ses mains blanches entre les siennes, avant de l'obliger à relever la tête. La lueur dans les yeux noirs lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui ferait immensément plaisir à sa compagne. Mais il n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec les mots, alors il ignorait s'il arriverait à la rassurer. Il se devait d'essayer, pourtant.

\- Je te promets de te revenir, même si je dois affronter le monde entier pour cela.

Il sourit doucement lorsqu'il décela des larmes de soulagement dans ses yeux et il la serra tendrement contre lui, caressant ses cheveux sombres. Il savait maintenant que le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui offrir, c'était d'être prêt d'elle et de ne pas la laisser seule. Alors il lui jura à l'oreille encore et encore qu'il reviendrait, quoi qu'il arrive, tout en la maintenant contre lui.

Les dernières heures qui leur restaient avant le départ de Sai, ils les passeraient ensemble, et gare à l'outrecuidant qui oserait les déranger.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	11. Mère Noël

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le thème du jour est "Rouge" avec Iceburg x Kalifa !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **11 décembre : Mère Noël**

 **.**

Paulie mâchonnait son cigare en grommelant, marchant à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs peints en bleu de Galley-La Compagnie. Des pirates avaient tenté de les doubler en ne les payant pas, ce qui n'était pas en soit inhabituel. Mais cette fois, ils avaient fait de sacrés dégâts dans le Dock 3 qui serait inutilisable pendant quelques jours et ça, cela voulait dire un retard sur leurs autres commandes en cours. Le contremaître devait maintenant rapporter cet incident à son patron et il n'aimait pas jouer le corbeau annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il poussa la porte du bureau de Iceburg et se figea. Kalifa était présente - encore en mini-jupe, elle ne pouvait pas mettre un pantalon comme tout le monde - mais, dos à la porte, ne remarqua pas qu'il était entré. Ni même Iceburg, d'ailleurs, qui discutait avec animation avec la jeune femme.

Ou, plutôt, tentait une énième fois de la faire céder face à un de ses caprices.

\- S'il te plaît, Kalifa, ça me ferait tellement plaisir !

\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel, Iceburg, répliqua-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Paulie tapota du bout de sa chaussure la moquette, passant une main derrière sa nuque alors qu'il hésitait. Que devait-il faire ? Interrompre les deux ou attendre qu'ils le remarquent ?

Puis un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils. Depuis quand Kalifa appelait-elle leur patron par son prénom, elle si sérieuse et professionnelle ?

\- Kalifa, s'il te plaît, ça ferait plaisir aux enfants de Water Seven si tu te déguisais en mère Noël pour cette fête ! Puis, le rouge te va si bien…

La secrétaire rougit et Paulie était de plus en plus perplexe. Il avait loupé quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Il ne comprenait rien à rien… Décidant d'interrompre cette conversation qui devenait gênante, il ôta son cigare de la bouche, avant de toussoter bruyamment, attirant l'attention des deux autres adultes qui sursautèrent, visiblement gênés.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Paulie ? demanda précipitamment Iceburg en tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Le Dock 3 s'ra pas utilisable pendant quelques jours, des pirates ont fait de sacrés dégâts, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Oh, je vois, merci de m'en informer. Tu peux retourner travailler.

Paulie regarda tour à tour Iceburg et Kalifa avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir, la porte claquant derrière lui. Le maire de Water Seven ne put alors se contenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, sous le regard courroucé de sa secrétaire.

\- Tu n'avais pas vu qu'il était rentré ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton froid et réprobateur.

\- Je te jure que non, Kalifa… Mais toujours pas décidé à endosser le rôle de la mère Noël tandis que je serais le père Noël pour le 24 décembre ?

\- Entêté, l'insulta-t-elle affectueusement en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est non et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Elle se détourna, prêt à prendre le chemin de la porte, quand elle entendit son amant rire derrière elle. Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

\- Je saurais te convaincre ! haussa-t-il la voix alors qu'elle sortait.

Un pincement au cœur fit grimacer Kalifa. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par accepter pour se rapprocher encore d'Iceburg, mais il y avait des jours où son rôle était dur à tenir. Elle état pourtant en bonne voie, elle ne lâcherait rien maintenant.

Iceburg tomberait dans ses filets et elle mettrait la main sur les plans de Pluton.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	12. Gui-de des coeurs

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le thème du jour est "Gui" avec un Shakky/Rayleigh, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **(Non, non, j'étais absolument pas persuadée d'avoir déjà posté le chapitre, pas du tout)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **12 décembre : Gui-de des cœurs**

 **.**

L'ambiance était calme au Bar de l'Arnaque ce soir. Pas un chat et encore moins de clients. L'épaisse couche de neige en avait sans doute découragé plus d'un. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que Shakky se ferait de l'argent sur le dos de ses malheureux habitués. Elle reposa le verre qu'elle essuyait sur l'étagère derrière elle, avant de poser le torchon sur le bar. Vu le temps, elle ferait mieux de fermer et de monter s'installer au chaud sous un plaid pour lire.

La patronne contourna le bar et prit ses clés, mais la porte ornée d'une couronne de houx s'ouvrit soudain sur une silhouette bien connue. Elle sourit, reposant son trousseau.

\- Rayleigh, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir ! Installe-toi donc, l'invita-t-elle.

Elle s'accouda sur le bois ciré, sortant une cigarette de sa poche avant de l'allumer. Elle sortit une bouteille, puis posa deux verres sur le comptoir pour les remplir. La barman tendit son verre à son vieil ami et frissonna légèrement en sentant ses doigts frôler les siens. Ils étaient simplement froids, se convainquit-elle.

Elle remarqua soudain le sac à dos de Rayleigh, qu'il avait fait glisser à ses pieds. Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dedans cette fois pour que cela soit aussi gros. Elle crut voir quelque chose de vert, mais en remarquant son regard son ami fit glisser le sac sous sa chaise de son pied.

\- Vilaine curieuse, la taquina-t-il.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est un de mes défauts, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Elle mordit sa cigarette d'agacement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus de bonnes bouteilles sous la main. Hors de question qu'elle passe une soirée avec Rayleigh en buvant de la piquette. Son ami méritait mieux que ça.

\- Je descends à la cave chercher de quoi boire, sois sage ! le prévint-elle en plaisantant à moitié.

Shakky n'hésiterait pas à lui faire payer le moindre dégât. Rayleigh avait beau être un ami, elle avait des principes et elle s'y tenait. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait à la cave et remonta avec un petit sourire en coin, sourire qui disparut alors que Rayleigh s'accoudait sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle haussa un sourcil et il rit doucement, avant de se redresser et de revenir au bar.

La barman passa la porte avec suspicion et faillit tordre le bras de son ami quand celui-ci la prit brusquement dans ses bras, ôtant la cigarette de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

C'était doux, tendre, plein d'amour et surtout, cela surprit tellement Shakky qu'elle ne sut comment réagir, lâchant la bouteille que le pirate rattrapa. Rayleigh était un ami, rien qu'un ami… dont elle rêvait beaucoup trop souvent pour que cela soit normal.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Elle rit soudain en voyant le gui accroché à la va-vite. Tout était prémédité, tout était voulu.

Rayleigh la relâcha avant de lui rendre sa cigarette, caressant sa joue. Leurs yeux en dirent plus que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcer. Shakky glissa sa main dans la sienne, l'attirant vers les escaliers qui menaient à ses appartements. Le pirate posa la bouteille sur le comptoir avant de se laisser entraîner.

Il n'avait pas écumé Sabaondy de fond en comble pour trouver ce fichu gui et reculer maintenant. Il était un pirate, par Davy Jones !

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	13. Couronne de Houx

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le thème du jour est "Houx" et Viola/Monet comme couple !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **13 décembre : Couronne de houx**

 **.**

Viola pressait le pas dans les hauts et larges couloirs du palais, recouverts de lourdes tentures rouges et vertes, saluant les serviteurs sur son passage. Mais elle cherchait une domestique en particulier et elle était prête à fouiller l'entièreté du palais pour la trouver, avec l'aplomb de ses presque dix-neuf ans.

Les talons plats de ses bottines résonnaient entre les murs de pierre, tandis qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir pour regarder au-delà et trouver la personne qui l'intéressait. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle retenait dignement son cri de joie. Elle ralentit avant de tourner à droite pour tomber par le plus grand des hasards sur Monet, une des servantes du château qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. La jeune femme aux cheveux vertes était polie sans être obséquieuse, serviable sans être servile et Viola appréciait cela.

Au moins, elle avait l'impression d'être normal dès qu'elle croisait la jeune domestique et ces quelques courtes minutes où elle ne se sentait plus princesse était sa bouffée d'air frais de la journée. Même si Monet s'entêtait à l'appeler "Princesse" malgré toutes ses demandes.

\- Princesse, bonjour, la salua Monet avec un sourire mystérieux.

Viola avait toujours une envie irrépressible de connaître les pensées les plus secrètes de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle affichait ce sourire, mais elle était une grande désormais et elle ne se serait pas permise de regarder dans la tête de la domestique sans son accord. Elle ne violerait pas son intimité.

\- Bonjour, Monet ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Que fais-tu de beau ?

La princesse remarqua alors que la servante traînait derrière elle une chariote remplie de couronnes de houx. Cela devait sans aucun doute servir à décorer toutes les portes à l'approche de Noël. Viola sourit joyeusement, venant de trouver un moyen de rester plus longtemps avec sa domestique préférée.

\- Je peux t'aider, dis ?

\- Le roi votre père… tenta Monet, mais la plus jeune la coupa.

\- Il ne dira rien ! affirma Viola avec aplomb.

Pourtant, elle n'en était pas aussi certaine, mais manquer de confiance aurait sans doute mis la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts et Viola voulait vraiment rester avec elle. La domestique soupira, vaincue, et accepta finalement l'aide de la princesse. Cette dernière réprima un petit cri de ravissement peu digne de sa position, avant d'emboîter le pas à Monet.

Elle ne cessa de parler dans le vide, Monet n'étant guère bavarde, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Sa présence, même silencieuse, suffisait à la jeune princesse pour se sentir bien.

Elles installèrent les couronnes de houx sur toutes les portes qui se présentaient et autant dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans le palais. Les pieds de Viola finirent par la faire souffrir alors que la chariote était presque vide. Monet ne manqua pas de le remarquer à ses grimaces de douleur esquissées et sourit doucement.

\- Si vous êtes fatiguée, Princesse, peut-être devriez vous arrêter là. Je saurais m'occuper du reste seule.

\- Mais… voulut protester la plus jeune.

La domestique lui offrit un doux sourire qui lui ôta les mots de la bouche et elle bégaya quelques instants, avant de se redresser et de reprendre contenance. Elle profiterait un maximum de la compagnie de Monet !

\- Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle, je peux continuer à t'aider.

La servante eut un petit rire étranglé qui fit bouder la princesse. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer vertement que Monet la prenait doucement par le bras pour l'installer dans la chariote. Elle en resta stupéfaite, se laissant totalement faire.

\- Vous n'aurez ainsi pas besoin de marcher, Princesse, sourit Monet, avant de reprendre son chemin en traînant la chariote derrière elle.

Viola fut touchée par cet élan de gentillesse et rougit. Elle crut comprendre pendant un fragile instant l'émotion qui prenait au cœur sa sœur lorsque Kyros s'occupait d'elle. Et son cœur d'adolescente voulut croire qu'elle pouvait espérer un peu plus qu'une relation princesse-servante.

Viola ne savait pas encore que Monet ne faisait que se servir d'elle pour mieux la trahir et que l'instant où elle découvrirait que la domestique qu'elle aimait avait ouvert la porte à Doflamingo et à son équipage serait l'un des plus douloureux de sa vie.

Mais pour l'instant, la pauvre innocente était en prise aux premiers émois amoureux alors que la neige tombait en doux flocons sur son pays, promettant un Noël blanc.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	14. Enguirlander

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, "Guirlande" avec Sengoku x Garp. Ouaip.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **14 décembre : Enguirlander**

 **.**

Sengoku soupira bruyamment en passant une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon. Il était épuisé de devoir gérer les bourdes de Garp. Il y avait des jours où il se demandait si tout l'amour qu'il lui portait valait la peine d'endurer sa folie de D.

Il remonta le couloir qui menait à son bureau avec lassitude, le son de ses pas étouffé par la moquette bleuâtre sur le sol. Les soldats qui le croisaient le saluaient avec empressement et cela ne le fatiguait qu'un peu plus. Ne pouvait-il pas être qu'un homme ce soir et oublier le poids de ses fonctions ?

Il poussa la porte de bois peinte aux couleurs de la Marine et s'arrêta brutalement sur le seuil, clignant bêtement des yeux. Il avait dû se tromper de pièce avec la fatigue, c'était la seule hypothèse vraisemblable qu'arrivait à formuler son esprit fatigué. Après tout, son bureau était une grande pièce aux couleurs apaisantes où son bureau encombré de rapports trônait en plein milieu, tandis que dans un coin se trouvait la couverture rouge bien confortable et chaude de La Chèvre. Il appréciait l'espace, le calme entre ces murs. Sa petite bulle de tranquillité.

Mais là, rien de tout ça.

Un immense sapin à la pointe tordue sous le plafond mangeait la moitié de la pièce, chargée de guirlandes clignotantes, de boules dépareillées et de petites décorations affreuses. De mauvais goût même, comme le petit angelot aux fesses nues qu'il pouvait apercevoir pencher dangereusement au-dessus d'une pile de rapport.

Les murs se paraient d'autres guirlandes aux couleurs criardes qui agressaient ses yeux et il termina son inspection de la pièce avec une veine battante à son front.

C'était bien son bureau, qui n'aurait par ailleurs jamais, au grand jamais dû ressembler à ça.

Malheureusement, Garp n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête et s'était mis en tête de faire un sapin de Noël dans la seule pièce où il pouvait se couper du reste du monde au moins quelques minutes. Et de refaire la décoration.

La Chèvre avait dû tenter d'endiguer la catastrophe, si Sengoku en jugeait par les guirlandes qui la saucissonnaient et ses bêlements indignés. Garp en tout cas était pris sur le fait, debout sur une chaise en train d'accrocher une énième décoration. L'Amiral en Chef croisa lentement les bras alors que son compagnon lui adressait un sourire mi-coupable mi-désolé.

\- Je peux tout expliquer ? tenta l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

\- Descends de cette chaise immédiatement, exigea froidement Sengoku en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Tout Marineford n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la dispute qui ne manquerait sans doute pas de suivre. Garp lui obéit avec une mine de gamin pris la main dans le pot de biscuits, qui ne l'attendrit absolument pas. Il fit poirauter son compagnon devant son bureau sans aucun regret, le temps de délivrer La Chèvre de sa prison et de lui donner quelques avis de recherche à manger en compensation.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu voulais faire ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se plantant devant Garp, ses yeux le foudroyant.

Le Vice-Amiral sembla à peine affecté par le regard, sortant un paquet de senbei de sa poche. Il le rangea avant même d'avoir saisi un biscuit, sentant le plus âgé perdre son calme et, s'il aimait bien le pousser à bout, Garp savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Sengoku avait dû rattraper une de ses bavures et était certainement bien remonté contre lui. Alors il valait mieux éviter d'empirer la situation.

\- Je… Je souhaitais simplement égayer ton bureau pour que tu sois dans l'humeur de Noël et que tu te détendes ! J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ?

Sengoku inspira profondément, prêt à l'engueuler, puis expira bruyamment, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il n'avait même plus la force d'être furieux après Garp qui avait simplement mis trop d'ardeur à l'ouvrage, comme d'habitude.

\- Tu me tues, Garp, tu me tues, souffla-t-il en rejoignant la chaise derrière son bureau, évitant le côté avec le sapin.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

La question résonna dans la pièce soudain silencieuse, si on exceptait les bêlements de La Chèvre mécontente et méditant sur sa vengeance prochaine. Sengoku s'affala dans sa chaise, observant un instant son compagnon. Un micro sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait soudain le gâteau sur le bureau, auparavant dissimulé par les piles de documents à lire. Une part de bûche, pour être plus exact, recouverte de crème au beurre au chocolat au vu de la texture et de la couleur. Ce qu'il préférait à cette période.

\- Comment tu veux que je t'en veuille quand tu penses à moi ? souffla-t-il en désignant le gâteau. Je devrais être en colère…

Garp éclata d'un rire tonitruant, avant de poser un regard doux sur son compagnon, un sourire aux lèvres et une idée derrière la tête.

\- Tu crois que tout le monde nous laissera tranquille s'ils croient que tu es en train de me passer le savon du siècle ?

\- Que ne ferais-je pas pour cinq minutes de paix, soupira l'Amiral en Chef avant de désigner la chaise libre à Garp. Allez, viens, tu as gagné, tu peux rester.

Tous les deux savaient pourtant que ce n'était pas uniquement pour du calme que Sengoku avait demandé à ce qu'il reste. Surtout pas pour du calme, en fait. Mais ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots depuis le temps pour communiquer et Garp avait compris que sa présence ferait du bien à son compagnon.

Même si Sengoku devait parfois avoir envie de le frapper.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**

 **Au passage, je m'excuse envers La Chèvre pour les souffrances subies dans cet OS. Car, comme le dit si bien Miss Macaronii, fidèle partisane comme moi-même de La Chèvre :**

 **"La Chèvre est le personnage le plus puissant, le plus intelligent et le plus sournois de One Piece. La Chèvre sait déjà ce qu'est le One Piece, et ce que cache le Siècle Oublié**

 **La Chèvre est Grande**

 **La Chèvre est Parfaite**

 **La Chèvre est le Monde**

 **Ne jamais sous-estimer la Chèvre**

 **La Chèvre n'a pas de petit nom**

 **C'est juste la Chèvre**

 **On ne peut pas l'appeler**

 **On peut juste la vénérer"**

 **(Rejoignez-nous et véné... soutenez La Chèvre dans son combat !)**


	15. Faveur

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, "Bulle" avec Law et Smoker. J'ai vraiment pas été inspirée, donc je n'en suis pas très fière. Mais bon, je l'aime quand même.**

 **Exceptionnellement, je répondrais à vos reviews demain, mais je les ai adoré !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 décembre : Faveur  
**

 **.**

Law écoutait les bulles de Sabaondy éclater en dépassant la cime des arbres, appuyé contre un tronc rêche et froid. Il était monté jusqu'en haut des palétuviers pour observer le ciel dégagé ce soir. La voûte nocturne brillait de milliers de petits diamants et la grosse lune ronde illuminait d'une lueur douce le feuillage bruissant sous le léger vent. Il resserra son manteau sur lui, de la vapeur sortant de ses lèvres abîmées par le froid comme s'il était une cheminée.

Il tira sur une fine chaîne d'argent qui entourait son cou et deux pendentifs finement travaillés trouvèrent leur place dans sa main. Il caressa du pouce le corbeau aux plumes fines, avant de prendre le petit bonhomme de neige. Un sourire en coin déforma sa bouche et sa main se referma sur le morceau de métal qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, à la fois heureux et douloureux.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Lamy, souffla-t-il.

Il savait bien que ce rituel était idiot, inutile, sentimentale, une marque de faiblesse. Mais il ne voulait pas oublier ceux qui avaient compté pour lui et il s'agissait du meilleur moyen. Il ne les assassinerait pas une seconde fois.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant des rires gras en dessous de lui et se redressa à demi pour redescendre précautionneusement de quelques branches. Il vit quatre hommes grands entourer une fillette aux cheveux bruns ramenés en couette, qui en comparaison lui semblait encore plus petite, serrant contre elle une peluche aux longue oreilles.

\- Allez, viens, suis-nous, on va te ramener à tes parents…fit d'un ton doux l'un de hommes.

Aux oreilles de Law, cela sonnait faux et il savait ce qu'il arriverait à la petite fille sans intervention. La mort serait sans aucun doute plus douce que son avenir. Il voulait partir avant, mais quelque chose le retenait. Cette petite fille, c'aurait pu être Lamy. Alors pouvait-il rester sans rien faire ?

Maudissant son sentimentaliste en ce jour précis, il utilisa son pouvoir pour se téléporter entre la petite fille et les hommes, s'interposant de toute sa carrure. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, nonchalant, avant de déclarer froidement :

\- Laissez-la tranquille.

L'un des hommes, le plus corpulent avec une barbe mal rasé, commença à s'énerver, avant qu'un de ses compères ne le retiennent en reconnaissant Law. La réputation du Grand Corsaire avait déjà fait son bout de chemin et ils fuirent sans demander leur reste.

Le pirate se tourna ensuite vers la petite fille, qui lui offrit un sourire édenté. Elle devait avoir à peine dix ans, décida-t-il en croisant ses yeux noirs. Bon sang, elle ressemblait à Lamy à tel point que son cœur se serra devant la ressemblance alors qu'elle serrait entre ses bras un lapin aux oreilles pendantes.

\- Merci, monsieur, souffla-t-elle, bien qu'il sentait qu'elle n'était pas encore rassurée.

Law lui jeta un regard noir, mais lui fit quand même signe de la tête de le suivre. L'enfant hésita, avant de trottiner à ses côtés

\- Où sont tes parents ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Maman m'a confié à mon tonton aujourd'hui, mais je me suis éloignée et je me suis perdue… avoua-t-elle. Je ne devrais même pas vous suivre, déclara-t-elle. Je ne vous connais pas

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester toute seule, dehors, en pleine nuit, rappela-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Et rapproche-toi, manquerait plus que tu me perdes. Je suis déjà bien gentil de jouer la nounou, alors n'abuse pas.

La petite fille décidé alors qu'il était plus sécurisant de saisir sa main et Law l'aurait foudroyé du regard s'il n'avait pas demandé lui-même à ce qu'elle se rapproche. Vraiment, il ne faisait ça que parce qu'elle ressemblait à Lamy, avec ses yeux gris et ses cheveux bruns attachés en couettes basses.

\- J'appelle Amy, au fait !

Law tressaillit. Qu'avait-il fait à Davy Jones pour que cela arrive ? Il soupira simplement, avant de traîner la petite fille. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas besoin de se rendre jusqu'à la base de la Marine, vu que loncle de la fillette les retrouva avant.

Et quel oncle.

\- Trafalgar, éloigne-toi de cette petite fille, _tout de suite_.

Il eut un rictus moqueur en voyant Smoker mordre férocement le cigare entre ses lèvres, alors que la petite fille lâchait sa main pour le rejoindre.

\- Tonton, parle pas comme ça, le monsieur a été très gentil avec moi, il m'a sauvé ! Ma maîtresse, elle dit qu'il faut toujours remercier les gens gentils !

Law ricana sous cape en voyant le Colonel de la Marine céder face à une petite fille, mais son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque Smoker s'approcha de lui pour le prendre par le col de son manteau.

\- Tu te tais sur cette affaire ou je te tue, Trafalgar, lui murmura-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques instants, avant que Law ne lâche :

\- Tu me devras une faveur.

Il se détourna ensuite du Marine, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait bien demander… Mais déjà, il allait terminer sa soirée en continuant d'écouter les bulles éclater.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :** ?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	16. La cheminée

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, "Cheminée" avec un Lola/Mozu. J'ai été très inspirée par la couverture du chapitre 654 pour ce jour et franchement, c'est un de mes préférés.  
**

 **... Je sais, j'avais dit aujourd'hui pour les reviews. Mais je suis déjà battu dix minutes pour entrer mon mot de passe et là, j'ai pas le courage. Promis, demain. Ou vous pourrez m'interdire l'accès à mes cookies.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **16 décembre : La Cheminée  
**

 **.**

Kiwi sourit lorsqu'une de ses clientes désormais devenue une habituée passa la porte du bar qui avait appartenu autrefois à Blueno. Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche, claquant le torchon avec lequel elle était en train d'essuyer des verres sur son épaule, avant de tourner la tête vers l'arrière-boutique, où Mozu testait un nouveau cocktail.

\- Soeurette, Laura est là !

Comme prévu, Mozu releva brusquement la tête et sembla soudain paniquer, alors que son tablier était taché. Kiwi sourit plus largement, connaissant le faible de sa jumelle pour la pirate. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse arriver, d'ailleurs. Laura n'était pas la plus belle des femmes et, au premier abord, la barmaid avait pensé qu'elle devait être une vieille fille aigrie. Cependant, la beauté de son âme avait su éclipser tout le reste et la présence de la femme aux cheveux roses mettait toujours Mozu dans tous ses états. C'était comme une renaissance pour la jeune femme après sa dépression dû la disparition de Franky.

Kiwi rit légèrement en voyant du coin de l'œil sa sœur changer précipitamment de tablier et s'examiner dans le revers d'une casserole pour vérifier qu'aucun cheveu ne dépassait de sa coiffure carrée. Puis elle salua gaiment la pirate qui s'installait au comptoir dont le vernis était rayé et patiné par les ans, avant que Mozu n'arrive.

La barmaid fit un clin d'œil à sa jumelle, avant de prendre les verres qu'elle avait nettoyé et de les ramener à la cuisine, laissant exprès les deux femmes seules pour qu'elles puissent discuter. Même si Kiwi savait que Laura serait amenée un jour à reprendre la mer, voir sa cadette rayonnante lui suffisait pour ne pas penser au fait qu'elle devrait ensuite ramasser les morceaux brisés de son cœur.

Mais elle en était encore loin, à voir Laura et Mozu discuter avec animation du nouveau cocktail que la plus jeune avait inventé dernièrement.

\- Je l'ai appelé "La Cheminée" ! s'exclama joyeusement Mozu, accoudée sur le comptoir pour s'approcher au plus près de Laura.

\- Oh, joli nom, mais pourquoi ? Il a un goût de bois ? la taquina la pirate.

La barmaid lui tira la langue, avant de prendre une bouteille vide à large col et quelque chose d'autre que la femme aux cheveux roses ne vit pas. Mozu lui tourna le dos, sans oublier de lancer :

\- Tu ne regardes surtout pas !

Malgré sa curiosité, Laura obéit et observa la jeune femme se démener sans pour autant voir ce qu'elle préparait. Elle l'entendit jurer avant qu'elle ne se suce le doigt, ce qui exacerba à la fois son intérêt et son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas dangereux, au moins ?

Mozu se retourna avec un sourire fier et déposa un verre de liquide ambré d'où s'extirpait de la fumée légèrement blanche, roulant et se déchaînant au dessus du cocktail comme les vagues d'une mer rugissante. L'odeur était agréable, même si Laura n'aurait pas pu la reconnaître. Elle siffla, impressionnée, alors que la barmaid attendait visiblement son avis. Elle trempa ses lèvres, reconnaissant le goût d'un vieux whisky et de l'orange. Elle se surprit à aimer, sans douter influencée par l'espoir qui se lisait dans les yeux bleu-vert de la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

\- C'est bon. Et impressionnant, je comprends maintenant mieux le nom. La couleur du cocktail me fait penser au feu de bois et la fumée à celle qui sortirait d'une cheminée… Tu es merveilleuse.

Le sourire de Mozu donna à son tour envie de sourire à Laura. Et encore une fois, ses lèvres restèrent scellées pour la seule question qu'elle devait lui poser.

 _Veux-tu te marier avec moi ?_

Mais la pirate n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'elle aimait Mozu et qu'elle était incapable de l'obliger à choisir entre sa vie et elle. Elle ne pouvait la rendre triste ainsi. Alors à chaque fois que cette maudite phrase voulait passer la barrière de ses lèvres, elle restait bouche close en écoutant la barmaid.

Laura aimait Mozu et c'était pourquoi elle ne lui demandait pas de se marier avec elle.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :**?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	17. Renaissance

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, "Renaissance" avec Tashigi et Kuina. Malgré tous mes essais, y'avait pas de couple possible, donc j'ai légèrement modifié le canon de One Piece, très légèrement, pour coller à une de mes hypothèses. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
**

 **(et y'a quand même un couple étrange, fallait bien continuer X)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 décembre : Renaissance**

 **.**

Tashigi se laissa tomber sur la chaise confortable installée devant la coiffeuse de son amante, qui d'ailleurs ne l'utilisait jamais. A croire qu'elle avait installé le meuble en chêne vernis uniquement pour elle quand elle venait en permission. La Colonel ferma les yeux en basculant la tête en arrière, s'étirant. Puis elle s'observa dans le miroir, ses cheveux attachés en arrière et les lunettes qu'elle détestait.

Encore combien de temps devrait-elle exister ?

Elle ôta ses lunettes, défaisant l'attache de ses cheveux noirs qui tombèrent sur ses épaules. Ses mains se crispèrent, démangées par l'envie de les couper pour ne plus être gênée en se battant. Mais Roronoa… Zoro, corrigea-t-elle machinalement, ne devait plus la confondre avec Kuina. Elle plongeait encore plus profondément dans son mensonge.

Mais aujourd'hui arrivait sa renaissance pour quelques maigres heures, quelques trop courtes journées. Sur Baltigo, elle n'était plus le Colonel Tashigi, maladroite, tête en l'air et si faible, mais bien la Révolutionnaire Kuina, infiltrée dans la Marine et une dure à cuire.

Elle se redressa, parcourant d'un regard la petite chambre aux murs peints d'entrelacs végétaux qu'elle partageait avec son amante. Elle soupira en voyant son sabre reposer sur le couvre-lit d'un tendre vert menthe. Le Wadô Ichimonji lui manquait horriblement, mais il était entre les bonnes mains de Zoro.

Kuina vint s'asseoir sur son lit, frôlant l'étui de son sabre avec un certain respect mêlé de regret. Comment sa vie aurait-elle tournée si elle n'avait pas attiré l'œil d'un noble à cause de ses capacités aux armes ? Elle se souvenait encore de la potion que ses hommes de main lui avaient faite ingurgiter de force pour qu'elle soit docile, de sa fuite, puis de sa chute dans les escaliers… Elle ignorait encore comment ils l'avaient enlevé à la barbe de son père, mais elle avait été réduite à être un garde du corps après son enlèvement.

Puis elle s'était enfuie avec son arme, le sabre Shigure, et avait rejoint un peu par hasard les Révolutionnaires. Elle avait monté un à un les échelons, jusqu'à ce que Dragon ait besoin de personnes infiltrées dans la Marine. Elle s'était proposée et ainsi était née Tashigi.

Elle ne regrettait pas, pas vraiment. Son seul regret était de devoir mentir, encore, toujours, autant à son supérieur Smoker qu'elle respectait et à Zoro, les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que si, elle était en vie et qu'elle le battrait encore et toujours. Enfin, vu sa prime, peut-être l'avait-il surpassé. Sans doute même, puisqu'elle devait dissimuler ses talents et paraître plus faible qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Pourquoi se battait-elle encore ?

La porte grinça et Kuina redressa la tête, adressant un sourire à la femme dans l'entrebâillement. Son regard glissa sur la poitrine à peine couverte de la nouvelle venue, qui ne portait qu'un gilet bleu à manches longues.

\- Betty, dois-je être jalouse du fait que tout le monde puisse voir tes seins ?

La Révolutionnaire leva les yeux au ciel avec désobligeance, ce qui fit rire Kuina, depuis le temps habituée au mauvais caractère de son amante.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse que ton chemisier menace d'exploser sous la taille de ta poitrine, moi ! répliqua-t-elle.

Kuina se rembrunit, détestant ses seins beaucoup trop gros pour qu'elle se batte correctement. Elle aurait aimé être un garçon, parfois.

Betty s'assit derrière et l'enlaça, posant son chapeau à cornes sur le couvre-lit avant de glisser ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme.

\- Et si on fêtait ton retour dignement ?

Kuina sourit, soudain ragaillardie, et eut un petit sourire en quoi avant de se retourner vivement et de plaquer la plus vieille sous elle.

Oh oui, elle abandonnait ses réflexions pour le moment afin de profiter pleinement de sa renaissance. Kuina disparaîtrait à nouveau dans quelques jours pour laisser place à Tashigi, alors autant en profiter le plus possible.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :**?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	18. Invitation

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, "Naissance" avec Hiluluk/Kureha ! Ils sont mignons ces deux-là, je trouve...**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **18 décembre : Invitation  
**

 **.**

\- Sors de là, charlatan !

Hiluluk fut jeté dehors dans la neige piétinée, sa mallette de médecin suivant et atterrissant sur sa tête. Il se redressa dans la neige alors que la porte claquait et il éclata de rire. Ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'on le mettrait dehors, alors il ne s'en offusquait pas.

Il se releva d'un bond, époussetant son vieux manteau noir pour enlever les flocons blancs qui s'y accrochaient. Il récupéra sa sacoche et l'ouvrit pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé, avant d'entendre un rire derrière lui.

\- Hee hee hee hee ! Qu'as-tu donc fait cette fois-ci, Hiluluk ?

\- Rien, vieille sorcière, répondit-il mécaniquement en se tournant vers sa confrère Kureha.

Une veine palpita au front de la doctoresse aux cheveux gris, avant qu'elle ne le frappe à la tête, le faisant crier de douleur. Il avait oublié que sa confrère détestait qu'on fasse référence à son grand âge. Pour elle, elle était toujours une jeune et sublime femme. Cela le faisait bien rire. Mais silencieusement, quand même.

\- Je reprends donc ma question : qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver les fesses dans la neige ?

\- J'ai voulu donner un médicament pour aider à accoucher la jeune femme dans cette maison, mais on m'a mit dehors, c'est incompréhensible ! Les naissances, c'est important !

La doctoresse leva les yeux vers le ciel, à la fois amusée et désespérée, avant de désigner le bar du villagedu doigt, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Attends-moi là bas, c'est Noël ce soir et ça serait dommage que tu passes la soirée tout seul !

Hiluluk partit dans un grand éclat de rire, avant d'oser ajouter :

\- Dis tout de suite que tu recherches ma compagnie…

Elle lui adressa un regard si noir qu'il tressaillit et fila à la taverne avant que la doctoresse ne change d'avis. Kureha soupira avec un sourire, avant de relever ses lunettes et d'aller frapper à la porte.

Elle ferait payer un peu plus cher ce patient, fallait pas exagérer non plus. Si elle invitait Hiluluk, elle ne voulait pas non plus se ruiner.

Et elle ignora consciemment la petite voix qui lu fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas obligée de l'inviter.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :**?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	19. Familial

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, "Familial" avec Luffy/Law !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **19 décembre : Familial  
**

 **.**

Law foudroya son allié du regard alors que celui-ci venait de le déranger dans sa sieste sous les mandariniers de Nami. Déjà que la sorc… la navigatrice n'avait cédé qu'en échange de la protection des arbres contre le gouffre sans fond qu'était son capitaine, le médecin n'avait pas envie de raccourcir son temps de sommeil, déjà bien léger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Chapeau de Paille ?

\- Reste ce soir, exigea le plus jeune des capitaines, une moue sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Je t'ai dit non tout à l'heure, se renfrogna Law. Il faudra te contenter de ça.

Il ne voulait pas fêter Noël avec ce fichu équipage, le petit brun ne pouvait-il donc comprendre cela ? Il n'aimait pas Noël. Il s'agissait d'une fête familiale et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Il ne pouvait supporter la joie et les rires de ce soir. Il se planquerait dans un coin du navire en espérant que personne ne vienne l'y trouver. Derrière la crèche réclamée à corps et à cris par son allié.

L'adolescent au chapeau de paille se mit à bouder, et décida de s'installer sur les genoux de son allié malgré les protestations de celui-ci.

\- Je veux que tu sois là ! Alors je ne bougerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté !

Law cilla et une lueur amusée s'alluma dans ses yeux acier. Oh, alors il n'aurait pas à le supporter très longtemps, le petit brun était tellement hyperactif qu'il ne savait pas rester en place plus de quelques minutes. Il en serait débarrassé en un clin d'oeil, il en était certain. Il devait simplement mettre à l'épreuve sa patience.

Il n'en fut plus aussi sûr quand il se décida à fermer les yeux et que le jeune homme sur ses genoux n'arrêtait pas de bouger, l'empêchant de trouver la tranquillité qu'il cherchait. Il souleva à nouveau ses paupières, une veine battant à son front et en colère.

\- Chapeau de Paille… Je. Ne. Fêterais. Pas. Noël, cracha-t-il en accentuant chaque mot. C'est une fête familiale et ça ne me concerne donc pas.

Les yeux chocolat se remplirent de larmes et Law eut un léger coup au cœur. Il était simplement mal à l'aise face à la situation, se convainquit-il en croisant les bras, déterminé à ne pas changer d'avis.

Puis le jeune capitaine sembla réfléchir intensément, faisait une drôle de grimace qui inquiétait le médecin, même s'il n'en disait rien. Son allié n'était pas connu pour ses capacités de réflexions, mais alors pas du tout. Il risquait la surchauffe !

Law était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. C'était étrangement doux et tendre, cela faisait chauffer sa poitrine, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le petit brun se redressa avant et lui sourit, avant de déclarer :

\- Sanji a dit que quand on s'embrassait sur la bouche, alors on était amoureux ! Et si t'es mon amoureux, alors tu dois passer Noël avec moi !

Il était fier de lui en plus, le bougre, réalisa Law alors que les conséquences du baiser chaste lui sautaient à la figure. Il voulut retenir le petit brun et lui expliquer clairement les choses, mais celui-ci fila annoncer à Sanji que Law était son amoureux et qu'il fêterait donc Noël avec eux.

Law n'avait visiblement pas le choix et il soupira, la mort dans l'âme. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une alliance avec un boulet pareil ?

* * *

 **Thème suivant :**?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	20. Le Clone

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Aaaaaah mon dieu honte à moi, j'ai oublié de publier celui d'hier hier. Bon, vous en aurez deux aujourd'hui, en fait...  
**

 **Et donc, pour le 20, c'était Doffy et Lui-même, sur le thème "Crèche". J'avoue, je n'ai pas été inspirée.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **20 décembre : Clone**

 **.**

Baby 5 du haut de ses vingt ans s'avança courageusement vers la chambre du roi de Dressrosa. Depuis sa colère de tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait vu que la Family installait une crèche et un sapin dans le palais, il n'en était pas ressorti. Visiblement, son jeune maître ne voulait pas non plus fêter Noël cette année. Pourtant, ils avaient bien essayé de monter la crèche et le sapin discrètement cette fois, de façon à ce qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il laisse les choses comme elles étaient.

Ils avaient échoués en beauté et, après avoir dû ranger, tout le monde lui avait demandé d'aller le prévenir. Elle s'en était fait une joie, adorant rendre service, mais maintenant qu'elle était devant la porte, cela ne lui semblait plus être une si bonne idée.

Elle toqua sur le panneau de bois avec détermination, appuyant ensuite sur la poignée pour entrer. Elle poussa la porte, glissant sa tête dans l'embrasure pour éviter un projectile si besoin. Sa bouche prit la forme d'un o alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous sa stupeur. Elle devait rêver, sans aucun doute. Ou Buffalo, cette tête d'âne bâté, avait dû mettre des champignons bizarres dans la nourriture de ce midi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il s'agissait des seules solutions possibles !

Dans la chambre aux rideaux tirés qui ne laissaient passer qu'un raie de lumière, sur le lit aux draps défaits, deux silhouettes semblaient s'unir avec une certaine bestialité. Elle couvrit ses yeux de sa main alors que Doflamingo se retournait, passablement énervé.

\- Baby 5, un mot de tout cela et je me débarrasse de toi ! File ! ordonna-t-il.

La porte claqua derrière elle et le Grand Corsaire sut qu'elle ne dirait rien, trop heureuse d'être acceptée dans la Family. Il retourna à ses petites affaires, se penchant sur le clone de lui-même qu'il avait créé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avant qu'une utilisation aussi triviale de ses pouvoirs pouvait autant l'aider.

Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait à son clone, aucun cri, aucune plainte, aucune demande, rien. Un calme total qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Puis il s'entraînait ainsi à maîtriser encore mieux ses pouvoirs.

Pourtant, une rage qu'il n'arrivait pas à éteindre brûlait dans ses veines. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il tente, il ne parvenait pas à créer un clone de Rocinante. Un petit frère qui ne pourrait plus le trahir. Un petit frère qu'il pourrait aimer sans devoir le tuer, cette fois.

Mais jamais il n'y arrivait. Comme s'il avait toujours été destiné à être trahi par son petit frère. Alors il devait se contenter de son propre clone. Au moins, il ne lui ferait jamais défaut. Il ne le trahirait pas, ne le blesserait pas, ne dirait rien quoi qu'il fasse. Doflamingo pouvait même le faire acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait. Mais cela ne changeait rien à sa colère.

Son clone n'était pas Rocinante.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :**?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	21. L'Âne et la Mule

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Thème aujourd'hui, "Ane" avec LA Chèvre et Stefan, le chien des Pirates de Barbe Blanche !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda**

* * *

 **.**

 **21 décembre : L'Âne et la Mule**

 **.**

La Chèvre tapota du bout de son sabot la terre, alors qu'un immense chien blanc baissait la tête devant elle, la queue basse et les yeux mouillés. Elle aura pu se laisser attendrir, mais elle était bien plus résistante que ça.

\- Non, Stefan, tu ne m'attendriras pas comme ça ! Je t'avais demandé de trouver les dossiers que tes humains ont pris à la Marine et de les détruire ! C'est pas compliqué, mince ! Sinon, je ne dévore plus les informations sur les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche avant que Sengoku ne les lise !

Et elle était têtue comme une mule, son ami ne la ferait pas changer d'avis si elle prenait cette décision.

\- Mais Che, puisque je te dis que je ne les ai pas trouvé ! se défendit-il, sa moustache tressaillant.

Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'être attendrie par le surnom que lui donnait Stefan. Dès leur première rencontre il y avait très longtemps, qui aurait dû être la dernière, le chien géant avait décidé qu'il l'appellerait ainsi parce que c'était plus court. Elle l'avait traité d'âne bâté, il avait ri sans fin. Elle l'avait menacé d'en faire des boulettes façon bœuf haché pour monstres marins et il avait répliqué qu'il y avait plus de chance qu'elle découvre la localisation de Raftel que de le battre.

La seconde fois où ils s'étaient croisés, elle lui avait donné la localisation avec un sourire innocent et il l'avait tout de suite prise plus au sérieux.

Avec du recul, elle s'était rendue compte que Stefan l'avait poussé à se surpasser sans cesse et à devenir un vrai puits de connaissances. Elle le respectait pour cela, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un poil énervé. Si ces papiers n'étaient pas détruits, Sengoku allait être de mauvaise humeur, et qui disait mauvaise humeur disait pas de grattouilles.

\- Tu pourrais à nouveau chercher, s'il te plaît ? le pria-t-elle en inspirant profondément.

\- Je le ferais, Che, t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en se relevant d'un bond, soudain plus joyeux.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et il vint enfouir sa grosse truffe dans son pelage, la chatouillant gentiment. Ils se chamaillèrent pendant des heures trop courts à leurs yeux et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, La Chèvre se dit qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir, la prochain fois que ses humains passeraient près du QG de la Marine. Elle espérait qu'il réussirait parce qu'en fait, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de mettre ses menaces à exécutions, parce que cela rendrait Stefan tout triste.

Elle ne songeait pas alors que Marineford signifierait la fin de leur amitié.

* * *

 **Thème suivant :**?

 **A demain pour la suite !**


End file.
